


A Late Night Snack

by small_flower



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Cheesecake Incidient, F/F, Fluff, Lollipops, Making Out, Sexual Humor, no beta btw, pure fluff, there is almost no fluff for this ship are you guys okay, tw alcohol, tw mentions of drugs, who are we kidding no one is okay after that HAND HOLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_flower/pseuds/small_flower
Summary: Seven of Nine has never tried the human delicacy of lollipops.Raffi seeks to remedy that.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Late Night Snack

“You are not serious.” 

“I am.” 

“You have been severed from the Collective for 25 years at this point.” 

“That would be correct.”

“And you are telling me that, never once in your human life, have you tried a lollipop.” 

“No.” 

Raffi leaned back on her seat, digging her face in her palm. “Wow.” Her bewilderment made Seven smirk, although she was quick to hide it with a tilt of her chin. 

“It’s sugar on a stick.” From a small dish in front of the pair, Raffi picked one up and waved it at Seven. 

“Precisely. I have never seen the point of it.” 

“Well, you  _ told _ me that you started appreciating new foods after the  _ cheesecake incident! _ ” At the mention of that Seven winced, as if she could still feel the nauseating richness of the cheesecake -- and all the  _ junk _ the Doctor had put in her body. 

“By new foods I meant cuisine.” Raffi raised an eyebrow at her. “Believe it or not, it wasn’t all alcohol before I met you.” She took a swig of her bourbon as she spoke, and Raffi stared at the glass longingly, though Seven batted her hand away before she could reach for it. 

“No.” 

“You’re no fun.” Raffi pouted. “Anyway, back to the topic.” From the dish, Raffi pulled out an assortment of candy and laid it in front of Seven. “Now these are the big lollipops, the flat ones. Colourful, but it scratches your tongue.” Then she picked up a green one and twirled it between her fingers. “This one is  _ good _ stuff. Three guesses for the secret ingredient.” 

“Weed,” Seven answered in deadpan, though her brows were raised in amusement. 

“Spot on.” Raffi pointed the lollipop at her before setting it down and picking another up, wrapped in a waxy, brown sheet. “Now this is a Tootsie Pop. 20th century Earth stuff. Toffee.” She began to remove the sheet. 

“I don’t like toffee.” 

“Good. It’s not for you,” Raffi said, popping it in her mouth. “You know, this brand in particular has generated a lot of… sayings,” she said, swirling the stick with her tongue. 

“Such as?” 

Raffi removed the candy from her mouth with a wet  _ smack _ and lowered her lips to Seven’s ear. “ _ How many licks does it take to get to the centre of a Tootsie Pop _ ?” She smirked to herself when she felt Seven’s breathing quicken. Satisfied, she went back to nursing her own candy, watching Seven squirm as she did. 

“Well, for you,” she continued, with her mouth full, “let’s start with something simple.” She picked out a red lollipop and handed it to Seven. “No spikes, no nothing. Just plain sugar on a stick.” 

“It’s red.” Seven stared at the candy, fascinated.

“Yes, it’s strawberry.” 

“You know I like strawberries.” Seven stared at Raffi, looking even more fascinated. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” 

“I never told you.”

“I noticed,” Raffi said nonchalantly, resting her chin in her hand. She hadn’t  _ really _ noticed, but really it was common sense that red candy was the best-flavoured candy. Not that she was ever going to admit that, though. When the universe gives you a free handout, you use it. 

Besides, Seven’s smitten look alone was enough to convince her to keep her mouth shut forever. 

“So? How does it taste?” She asked as she watched Seven give it a tentative lick. 

“Artificial.”

“But good?” 

In response, Seven stuck the entire thing in her mouth. Raffi chuckled. 

“I just can’t believe you’ve never had a lollipop.” Her eyes were affectionate as she spoke. 

“And I can’t believe you’re making such a big deal out of this. You don’t hear me saying, ‘I can’t believe you’ve never had nutritional supplement 25!’” Seven said, though her hand reached for Raffi’s. For a moment they played with each other on the table, a silent, cheeky game with a language reserved for the two of them.

With a free hand, Raffi took her toffee out of her mouth and let it roll around on the table, not minding that it left sticky stains in its tracks. “You know,” she said, “the strawberry lollipops are the best ones.” 

“You could have taken a strawberry.”

“I was saving it for you.” 

“Next time, then.”

“We  _ could _ share, you know.” 

Seven took one hard look at Raffi's face and shook her head. “Absolutely not. I’d like to go to bed tonight without choking, thank you very much.” 

“I’m very careful.” Raffi inched closer to Seven, wiggling her eyebrows. Gently she cupped Seven’s cheek.

“There has to be another strawberry in there somewhere,” Seven weakly protested, though she was already leaning into her touch. 

“There isn’t.” Raffi insisted. “May I?” she asked, gently this time. 

“Yes,” Seven said in defeat, although she couldn’t hide her smile. Raffi pressed her lips against Seven’s, feeling the sweet, sticky warmth of them, and the little stick of plastic between them. Her tongue felt for the little pearl of sugar lodged in Seven’s mouth and sucked it gently, feeling the taste of artificial strawberry intertwined with bourbon, and the best ingredient of them all: Seven. She tasted tangy and faintly sweet like nectar, and it was heaven in Raffi’s mouth.

When she finally withdrew the lollipop had been reduced to nothing, and she took the stick out of Seven’s mouth with deliberate slowness, keeping their eyes locked the whole time. 

“So, lollipops,” she said with a grin. “Thoughts?” 

“That’s enough  _ small talk _ from you.” 

She liked it, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is @/chateaupicard if you would like to send in prompts or chat. I'm so happy with this ship and I can't wait to see how it will sail next season.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you would like to [support my work](buymeacoff.ee/i5IDq2F)! It will help me pay the bills during these hard times.


End file.
